


The Danger of Love

by Pixiisms



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, League of Assassins Sara, Pre Arrow Season 2, slight angst, they are totally married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiisms/pseuds/Pixiisms
Summary: Maxwell Lord is someone people want dead, so of course there is an assassin after him. But what happens if the protection he hires and his killer have a deeper connection than expected.





	The Danger of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellow_canary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_canary/gifts).



> For the DCCW Rare pair swap. I love Nyssara and there truly isn't enough of it! I hope you enjoy it Ellia!

Nyssa’s eyes darted around the room, scanning over the crowd of masked elites. A small smirk lined the assassin’s lips, noticing the dark haired male making his way toward the piece of artwork on display. It was a Gala, and the wealthy were showing off their finest bits of art, or best displays of wealth, which means it was perfect place for her latest league of assassin’s target to be located. Adjusting her long black gown, Nyssa begins her way down the staircase, fully immersing herself into the crowd of people. Gracefully moving, Nyssa’s eyes rarely left the back of her target’s head, her hand itching to reach for the blade pressed firmly against her thigh. Just as she was about to close the distance, a hand took her own and spun the assassin quickly, causing her to become face to face with a blonde woman. Her hair was tied neatly into a bun atop her head, her skin cloaked in a lovely seafoam green long sleeved dress. Piercing blue eyes could be seen through the holes of her solid white mask.

“Hope I’m not interrupting anything, but you were just so lovely I couldn’t help but snatch a dance with you” The blonde woman said with a friendly smile, adjusting Nyssa into a dancing position and beginning a simple box step with the curious Nyssa.

“As it so happens, you are interrupting. I am going to snatch a dance with Mr. Maxwell Lord. He is the man of the hour, after all” Nyssa responds calmly, allowing herself to be guided across the floor by the strange blonde woman. Nyssa lossens one of her hands to adjust her black and red mask, giving her an excuse to tilt her head toward Lord, who was already drifting away in the ballroom.

“Sorry to disappoint you love,” The blonde comments quietly in her ear, realizing Nyssa’s gaze was following the millionair, “but Maxwell Lord know’s how many people want him dead. It’s   curious that he hired protection from an organization that can protect as well as kill.” Nyssa turned her attention back to her dance partner . “Sorry to do this to you, heir, but you know as well as I  the demon’s head does not accept those who fail to continue to live. So, tell me Nyssa, what are you going to do?” The blonde finishes, giving a light kiss to Nyssa’s ear.

“Have no fear my dear Sara, I am sure I can convince my father to make an acception in your case.” Nyssa says smoothly, as they continue to move across the dance floor. 

“Your father isn’t one to make exceptions, Nyssa. We both know that when he did , it became the biggest regret in his life. We saw what happened to Merlyne, what do you think will happen to me?” Sara responds, pulling away ever so slightly to stare into her lover’s eyes.  

“My father may not be easily swayed, but I’m confident he will understand.” Nyssa smirks toward her love, gaining a small laugh from the younger female. 

“And I’m confident that I’ll be dead if I do not fulfill my assignment.” Sara pauses, her eyes flickering toward Lord, who was continuing to make his way toward one of the exits. Returning her eyes to Nyssa, Sara starts to step away in an attempt break the embrace, only to immediately pull Nyssa back in, the knife once located in the brunette’s holster to be placed firmly against her back. 

“What are you doing” Nyssa kept her eyes locked with Sara, inhaling in an attempt to make some distance between herself and the blade against her kidney.

“Please forgive me Nyssa, but we both know you have the best chances of getting out of this alive,” Sara whispers softly into Nyssa’s ear, trying her best to keep her voice even and calm. She hated being caught in this type of situation, having to threaten the life of the one she loved. She already had to do it with Oliver, so she couldn’t imagine herself doing it with Nyssa. The two remained close in silence, the blade still resting against Nyssa’s back. 

“Beloved, I hope you realize I’ve already figured out what you are trying to accomplish” Nyssa speaks softly, refusing to move backwards. Sara couldn’t stop herself from raising an eyebrow at that comment, giving the smallest amount to slack to the blade. A confident smirk appeared on the heiress’s lips before resting her hands atop the blonde’s arm before twisting her around, causing Sara to drop the blade before being pulled back into a ballroom hold. A black heel stomped on top of the blade now sitting on the ballroom floor. Blue eyes widen in shock at the fluid exchange that had just occurred between the two assassins. “You are honestly just trying to kill time, aren’t you. Waiting for Lord to make his grand exit so I cannot complete my mission.”

“I should have guessed you would have figured out what I was playing at. I also souldn’t be surprised you managed to get out of that hold so easily, you are definitely the heir’s daughter” Sara says calmly, allowing her initial shock fade away.

“I’ve learned how to get out of that hold as soon as I learned the danger of a knife. My father was very persistent on me being able to survive, for he doesn’t want to lose his heir.”

“As much as I’d hate for that dick wadd to live, my success means I live, while your own failure doesn’t exactly mean your death.” Sara admits after a few moments of silence. Nyssa gives an amused chuckle before adjusting herself to lock lips with Sara. The two finally stop moving and just remain in the middle of the floor, enjoying the sensation of being with their lover. The two finally break after a couple moments, eyes remaining locked.

“Lord only asked you to watch over him during this event, correct?” 

“Yeah…” There was a skeptical tone to Sara’s response, trying to read Nyssa and her thoughts, which was a lot more difficult to do.

“My order’s is just have Maxwell Lord dead, it never specified during this event. So what do you say we enjoy the rest of the evening together. Then as soon as the event is over we can kill him together.”

“That… sounds absolutely perfect” Sara says with a large smile, before leaning in to kiss Nyssa again. The two remained in the kiss and just let the music play. Their relationship might not be the easiest thing, but it definitely was something Sara would never want to sacrifice or loose, even if her life was at risk. That’s just the danger of love. 


End file.
